Blue Burn
by zxna21
Summary: a new school, a dead father, no friends, new powers, and a love life about to start. wow does Jess have it coming. rated m because i really dont know what is going to happen to these 2 super heroes. im just writting their storyWarrenOC WillLayla
1. the flame of loss

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor and live on the streets, and write at the library. (jk for those who thought I was serious.) I can not afford to get sued, so I am saying now and forever, I do not own Sky High, or anything else worth owning. This shall not be repeated for the rest of the story.

Blue Burn

Chapter 1: the flame of loss

It was her first day, yet again. She was defiantly going to miss her old school, but not that much seeing as she had no friends. She just liked the school, and there was this one guy that looked at her the whole year, almost like he like her for some odd reason. She was always the outcast at what ever school she went to because of her powers. She had to change schools when her powers started to become a problem. Every time she thought of something she wanted it would materialize in fire. That was her power, she could make anything out of fire, except living things. This was her 4th school in the past 3 years. At least she was starting on the first day at this one. She knew that she would be the loner yet again because people just thought she was plain old weird. She sat in her bed staring up at the sealing listening to her favorite song Miss Murder by AFI.

"Jess, get ready for school!" her mom yelled up from down stairs.

"OK! Be down in a minute." Jess yelled back as she got out of bed. She started to brush her stick strait black hair with dark blue tips. Her favorite color is blue, and it was not because the guy that always stared at her always wore blue. After that she put on a Tripp Black O-Ring Chain Skirt, with Demonia Stud Combat Boots. Then she put on an AFI Monument T-Shirt, with Black and Grey Stripe Over-The-Knee Socks under her combat boots. Jess was now ready for school. She grabbed her Transformers messenger bag with her 3 fairy notebooks (go to the hot topic website and have your pick.) She put in her black notebook and walked down stairs. "Ready mom." She announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"I see you are still dressing in black, because of what your father did."

"I would rather not talk about it mom. I'm going to head on out now, ok?"

"Do you want me to take you up there?"

"No I think I will just walk to the bus, but thanks."

"Ok. Bye. O, wait, do you have money?"

"Ya, bye."

"Bye."

Jess finally walked out of her front door, happy to be rid of her mother finally. As she walked down the street to the bus stop, she thought about what her new school was going to be like. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking at the bus and that the bus was already there until she heard "Hey, the bus is here!" yelled in her face.

"Woo. Is this the bus for Sky High… school?"

"Ya. It's the bus for Sky."

"Good, didn't want to catch the wrong bus." Jess said as she found a seat in the back and sat down. She pulled out her ipod and began listening to Miss Murder. The next song to come up was I Write Sins not Tragedies, her second favorite song. Nobody really talked to her because of what she was wearing, and this she really didn't mind see as she wasn't really a people person. She haven't even noticed that they had taken off, and didn't notice when the landed ether. So only noticed when "Ron Wilson, Bus Driver" yelled at her to get off the bus. She got off the bus and went to go catch up to her class. She was then given the freshman speech by the new class president Layla, which was utterly boring in her opinion. (AN:O Ya, forgot to mention that Layla and will got together and Warren and that ice girl broke up.) They then went in for "Power Placement". Because of how she looked, Coach Boomer chose her first,

"You, Goth-Girl. Your up first." And so, Jess went up to the stage and gave him a look of pure death for choosing her first. "Well, what's your power?"

"Fire." Short, sweat, and to the point.

"Well, show me. Car." The car dropped and she created a fire shield. "Hmm. Hero." She then stepped down and the next person was called. That person was put into the sidekick class for his power of turning into a cute little kitten, very manly.

Lunch was uneventful. She went into the cafeteria a found the first empty table that she could find and that table ended up being … AN: let me give you a little time to guess… Ok times up. The table ended up being Warren's table. When he walked in, he went to go sit with his friends totally not noticing that she was sitting there or that she even excited. He only noticed when glowworm said, "Hey Warren, someone is sitting at your old table all alone," wile pointing. Warren looked over and saw that he was right and that it was a she, and that she was reading like he used to do and listening to an ipod. He was about to get up when Layla suggested that he just watch her for a week or two, like he did Will last year. Layla was put into the hero class with Will and Warren. Everyone else stayed in hero support. Warren sat down and just studied her.

Jess noticed him looking at her for the past 3 weeks, but really didn't care. That week she wore black, with occasional blue, but that was really it. She had just started a new book about death, but this was also about history. The book was called "Exodus" and was about the time after the Holocaust when Israel was being created and still under the British rule. (AN: You should read it, it is a very good book.) She was always listening to her ipod during lunch except for Mondays. That was the day that Sky High got out early at 1.She would always go to one of her old schools and spy on it, and she couldn't afford to be distracted with music. But lately, she had only spied on that one school that she had just left. She was always looking for that one guy that always watched her the year before. But she hadn't been able to find him at all, why she did not know. But at the end of the school, there would always be a great gust of wind and then the guy just diapered. She just couldn't figure it out, but she decided to take a brake for the month, and finish up all the assignments being piled on her.

That Friday she became fed up with this guy staring at her that she glared at him and left at the beginning of lunch. Warren was so stunned that he looked over at Will and stated, "Did she just glare at me?"

"Ya, dude." Will replied.

"Ooo, is she going to be sorry she did that. What class is she in, sidekicks? "

"Uhh, no hero class with us."

Layla then interjected, "Why don't you just challenge her in 'Save the Citizen'. Will is the only freshman to have ever won. You'll be able to cream her than."

"Good idea Honey. We will so win as heroes. No-one can beat us. Um, Layla, do u mind being her partner."

"No, not at all." She replied.

Later at S.T.C.

"Warren, Will heroes?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Of course." They replied in unison.

"And your villains shall be?" he asked.

"Keeper" Will said as Layla stood up.

"And Turner" Warren said as Jess looked up in rage.

Jess and Layla made their way to the ring and the match started. "You are so going to regret picking me." Jess growled out as wings of fire materialized on her back. Two blades of fire materialized in her hands and she head charged Warren. Will jumped out of the way realizing a little too late that this was a really bad idea. Right as he was about to grab the citizen, he got slapped with a really big fowler pedal. He looked up and saw the citizen incased in a giant man eating flower that had sprung up from the ground.

"Your not getting the citizen even if your name is stronghold."

Will was about to retort, when he herd a really loud scream come from Jess. She had just been hit with a rather large fire ball from Warren. "You have HIS power I see." She said through clenched teeth. Warren gave her a puzzled look before throwing another fire ball at her, but this time she dodged it. She charged him again, but this time with pure hate in her eyes, and Warren found this very sexy, very sexy indeed. She then hit him with a very deadly arc of fire, which he blocked with his flaming arms, which saved his life and left him mad and still very in the fight. As he was getting up, he looked at her, and as he did all she saw was her father. She looked at him with teary eyes than screamed at him "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Warren looked at her like she was insane. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SO SUDDENLY AND EXPECT ME TO HANDEL IT!" She screamed at him as she collapsed on the floor, her wings incasing her. Everyone thought that she had broken down and was not going to fight any more, but really what was happening was her power was evolving. This only happens when something really traumatic happens and the person with powers can't come to terms with it, or does so in a violent manner. As her wings incased her, blue fire licked at the bottom of her trembling form, and then incased her as well. Then pure power washed off her in waves, bathing the whole gym in her power and letting Warren feel her true feelings and letting him see clips of her past. Why only him, no-one knew. Suddenly her wings changed from red to blue, the ultimate fire. She stood up and Warren could see the tear tracks down her checks and her whole being just incased in blue fire. She looked at him with pure sadness in her eyes while her face remained emotionless. Then as she raised up the blue fire blades, the bell that signaled the end of the match rung. She looked around to see the destroyed citizen, and the whole crowd, then looked back and saw as her father changed back into Warren. Just as her wings disappeared, she fainted and was out cold the rest of the day.

After school Warren headed over to the health office. He waited there for about 15 minutes thinking about what she had screamed at him, when suddenly she jumped out of bed. She was breathing very heavily, and sweating also. She looked like she had had a really bad nightmare. She then started to cry into her hands. Warren did the first thing that came into his mind and went to the bed to convert her. As she felt his arms envelop her, she turned and cried into his shirt hoping against all hope that her dad had somehow come back to her.

She cried until she fell back asleep, he then laid her back down and went to get the nurse. He told her that he was going to take her home and that he would call her parents and tell them were she was. The nurse told him that he couldn't take her home because it was against school rules and the law. She then called Jess's mom and asked if Jess could go home with Warren, and her mom said it was fine as long as she had a phone number, so Warren gave the women on the other line of the phone his number and went to go get Jess. He took her back to his place above the Paper Lantern where she slept there the whole night. Luckily the next day was Saturday and she wasn't missing any school.

When she woke up, she had no idea where she was, and couldn't give a rat's ass if she was dead and in heaven, but if she was, than it smelled a lot like the Paper Lantern. Just as she was getting out of bed, Warren walked out of the bathroom in only a towel over his nether regions. Jess could not pull her eyes away from his well sculpted chest, so she really didn't try. She then let out a little epp as she realized he was only wearing a towel. When he herd her he looked up and let go of the towel only to have it fall because it was not securely tied around his hips. Her gaze then fell on HIM and she just kind of gapped at IT. He quickly grabbed the towel and put it around himself, and then pointed to the bathroom and said "The bathroom is open now if you want to use it." Wile blushing heavily. She quickly scampered off the bed and into the bathroom and practically slammed the door in his face.

TBC

So how was my first chapter people. The guy from her old school whose favorite color was blue, you know who you are and I am so sorry for what I did to you and I know this is a kind of informal way to tell you I am sorry, but I just didn't have the never to tell you in person, and I can promise you that is wasn't and isn't you, but that it is me, and we would just never work. I am so very, very sorry and I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends. This first chapter was written for you and I shall tell you if anymore shall be written for you and you know how to get a hold of me.

For the rest of the people reading this, just ignore that last paragraph. Hope to update soon and don't expect such a long chapter because this one took me a really long time to write, but once I get on a role you can not stop me. I hope you will all review because that is the only way to get me to update, and I really don't mind the heat seeing as I live in it 24/7. Also any ideas you might have about the story, feel free to tell me and I shall consider all of them. If you want any descriptions such as how the wings look or something like that, ask and you shall get.


	2. Changing her Classes

Blue Burn

Hey all. I'm back for a short time. Thanks to the TWO people who reviewed, BloodRedSoul and Firestarter-flame, thanks and I love you for it. My love goes to NO-ONE else, except my Shoe. I felt it was unfair to her to wait for other people to review, because NO-ONE was going to. So, this chapter is for BloodRedSoul, Firestarter-flame and my Shoe. And my friend is working on that pic for you, but I have to say that the wings look like the wings from DNAngel, so I will post the link to her page when she has it up online. Much love (only for you two and Shoe). All clothes are from Hot Topic. And now onto the story.

"" speaking

'' thought

Chapter 2: Changing her Classes

'OMG I'm so embarrassed,' thought Jess to herself as she got into the shower. 'Maybe if I sneak out the bathroom window and fly home (can I fly??) and change my clothes, I won't have to face him. Ya that could work, I can ask him to bring my bag to school… No I can't do that, I can't even talk to him without feeling embarrassed right now. Ooo I know, I could leave a note for him, and just leave the door slightly open so he thinks that something happened to me, and then he will read the note and bring my bag to school. That might work, but how to write the note.' This whole conversation was held in her mind as she subconsciously washed her body. 'I wonder what that burst of power was and why my fire is now blue,' she thought to herself as she conjured up a ball of blue fire in her hand and examined it. She tried to make a pen and paper out of fire. She used to do this when she was younger Well whatever it is I shall have to test it sooner or later, so why not sooner rather than later.' Jess thought as she when she was still trying to master her powers, but then they always burned out. The thing about Jess is that when she was young, she couldn't control her powers, so she never had any friends because they were all very afraid of her because when she got mad, things would combust in flames and no-one knew what the cause was. So Jess worked for about 3 years to master her powers, and the way she did this was to create common house hold objects out of fire and see how long she could maintain focus and train in that way. Now she was doing it again, and this time, the same thing happened. 'Well what was I expecting, some kind of new power, like the ability to make random objects appear out of fire.' Jess thought as she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She turned on the water in the sink right below the mirror, and then lit her hand on fire, and steamed up the mirror to write on it. She then wrote a note that said "Dear Warren, Thanks for taking me home last night and letting me sleep at your place. I'm going to head home to change, and I would really like it if you could bring my book bag to school and I will pick it up in class. Thanks a bunch and see you at school." She then put on her old clothes and opened the window, and tried to materialize her wings. She managed to get them to appear after about 2 minutes of concentrating. 'I wonder if I can fly, better hope I can otherwise, hello untimely demise. ' She then jumped off the ledge and hoped for the best. The fates happened to be in her fair today and flew home. When she got home she flew into her room as to avoid her mom.

* * *

She sat in class wearing a The Nightmare Before Christmas Singing Jack Tee, with Tripp Black Chain And Grommet Zip-Off Pants with the bottoms zipped off, and Black And Grey Stripe Over-The-Knee Socks with Converse All Star® Black High Tops. She also had a The Nightmare Before Christmas 1993 Pullover Hoodie on the back of her chair. She was in her desk waiting for Warren to show up when some random freshman walked in. The minute he saw her, he walked right back out. Everyone was now afraid of her because of the power blast from the day before. Five minutes later Warren finally walked in with her book bag. He gave it to her and said "Why did you leave a note like you did. I knocked on the door for like 3 minutes until I finally walked in and found your note there. What happened to you, why did you leave?"

"Well, I… was kinda embarrassed, and I thought that you were too, so I left the note hoping that you would get it and left through the window." She replied after looking around the room to make sure no-one was in there with them.

"I see."

"Can I have my bag, class is about to start."

"O, ya here." He said as he handed her the bag.

Just as class was starting, Principle Powers walked in and announced "Jess, may I please see you outside right now." At that everyone owwwed and whispered around the class that she had done something bad and was going to get expelled or something of that sort. Jess just glared at all of them and walked out.

Outside, Principle Power told her that she was being moved into a new class that was only for "special" people like her. (AN: wow what a way to degrade a person)

She then led Jess to a part of the school that Jess didn't even know existed, but she clearly saw it with her own two eyes. Then again just how reliable were those to her. Just as Principle Powers was about to open the door, a large gust of wind closed it very hard. She then turned to Jess and said "They really are much friendlier then they seem." With that she force the door open and dragged Jess in by her arm.

TBC

Thanks for reading, sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update, I had a huge block in my head called WRITERS BLOCK and it just wouldn't go the fuck away. So I hope to update soon, and I'm very close to finishing the first chapter of the HG/SS fic, and it is my first song fic, but it is more then one chapter I promise. So that is it for now, please, I beg of everyone reading this, review for my sanity, and hopefully the next chapter for Dark Angel is coming very soon, how soon I can not say.

Thank you to all my reviewers. Love you all.


	3. AN Finally

Hey all, ya I know I have not updated ANY of my fictions lately. Yes I know, just don't kill me yet. I am making this AN for 2 of my fanfictions. I am in Israel right now on a foreign exchange program and I have a shit load of homework to work on all the time. I barely have time to breath let alone write my fanfictions. But anyway, I should have at least one chapter for my fanfictions up by December. I might have 2 or 3 depending on the fic. The one I am having the most trouble is my Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. If someone could give me some tips, help out and you will be greatly rewarded (just tell me what u want me to reward u with). So ya, I am also slightly stumped with my sky fic but I promise I shall go somewhere with it. So, that is about it. Also if you have any ideas, then send them to with the title as the subject.


End file.
